Love Harry Dress-up King
by RudeMinnesotan
Summary: Series: Unhinged; Agent of Chaos. In a world where disputes are settled via fashion, what is a creature like Harry supposed to do? Settle down and learn fashion himself? Or find the big bad of the world and take it out? Eh, he'll just stalk his sister until something interesting happens. Gen. DON'T OWN. Complete.


**Chapter 1 - ****Love Harry Dress Up King **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: Don't take this too seriously. I don't. *Follow The Bouncing Muse.***

**Beta'd by Scarletdewdrops. **

... ... …

* * *

This was by far the strangest world that Harry had ever been in.

Disputes were settled via fashion battles? styling contests?

His older sister, Lunar, was a designer. Not a stylist-apparently that was different.

He lived in Cloud Empire with her, completely confused about what was going on.

When she had snuck off to search for the finger-sob-whatever-majig… he naturally followed.

For all that he was 8-years-old, Harry loved his big sister Lunar with all of his might.

… … …

* * *

Lunar's little brother, Solar, was a weird creature. She said creature because that was always her joke with him, but the way Solar laughed made it seem like she was missing the punch line.

No matter.

She wasn't surprised to see him in the Nation of the Apple Federation, though she was upset with him and gave him quite the scolding.

Just like at home, it didn't phase Solar at all.

Then her design for the Stringless Guqin, an instrument that is played using the spirit and heart, was stolen, somehow, and her precious, weird, creature of a brother became vicious. She never thought she'd see such a look on someone's face in her life, not with the blood curse that caused the people of Miraland physical burning pain if they used force against another, but there it was.

"Solar, no!" Lunar scolded, wagging her finger at him. The look dropped from his face and he glanced up at her with big, big eyes.

"What? It's unfair! How did that little…" his voice dropped low enough that she couldn't hear what was something that would make Mother wash his mouth out. "...sneak up here and steal YOUR precious design, why I oughta…"

Lunar sighed through her nose. "Calm down, Solar. It's fine. We just need to find the thief and then challenge her to a styling contest to win them back."

She dutifully ignored his eye-roll at that comment.

… … …

* * *

The girl with pink hair was the biggest ditz Harry had ever - EVER! - met. And yet, it was clear to him, she was some kind of Chosen One in this world.

How the hell…?

He wasn't sure he really wanted to know. The Fates must have been high on something when they gave THAT girl a Main Character destiny. Then again, if the Fates had a habit of imbibing, it would explain the platypus...

Nikki was a good stylist though, Solar had to give her that. She had even managed to help Lunar win back the design for the Stringless Guqin.

He, personally, knew nothing about design, even though his sister was a great designer-who wanted to bring peace to the world through her designs-and his mother was the Lady of the Cloud Mill… He didn't care.

He just liked the swords his sister had.

Sadly, they didn't like him.

Swords with souls, who would have guessed? Were they some kind of weird precursor to the Lich King's Frostmourne? Or maybe they were like Zanpakutos?

(Though, honestly, for a world that supposedly couldn't use force without feeling burning pain, it certainly had a lot of weapons… Harry was sure that he had seen guns in the Apple Federation, as well as swords and other things during their travels and multiple styling contests through the Wheat Field outside of the Cloud Empire… Even Do-No-Harm-Nikki had tons of literal weapons at her disposal that she used in her styling contests.)

… … …

* * *

A Phoenix Tree.

It was the last piece that Lunar needed to build her Stringless Guqin.

They had traveled all the way to the Tai Chi Mountain in the South of the Cloud Empire to find it.

Ignoring the temple master, Harry walked right up to the tree and placed his hand on it.

He felt something deep within his soul light up again in a way it hadn't in a millennium.

Solar and the Phoenix Tree were surrounded by a golden glow similar to when Harry touched his very first wand, but his attention was so focused on that warm feeling inside that he didn't even notice the light show.

Later, when the event was recalled to him, Lunar was flummoxed to see Solar's faint, knowing smile. How does an eight-year-old get that kind of old person look? That weird creature.

In the end, both siblings left with a branch and what blessings the temple masters could give.

… … …

* * *

The false attack on the Silk Shop, which was owned by their mother in Moonlit City, back in the Cloud Empire, was very entertaining and Harry sat in the background with his new Phoenix Wood wand causing all kinds of havoc.

It made his body burn painfully when he caused people to actually get hurt, but he felt the mischief managed was worth it.

It would always be worth it if it saved his family.

… … …

* * *

North Soldiers in disguise had been found in Cloud City. Lunar packed up from Moonlit City, where she had been staying for the last twelve days and immediately made her way to the capital. Even though she didn't want him to come, Solar wouldn't let her go alone.

Once they reached the city, Lunar immediately began to help the citizens with crafting clothes, so that they could defend themselves.

In the successful aftermath, when the bandits left, the mayor of Cloud City told Lunar to evacuate!? Absolutely not!

And, really, Lunar was very glad she had stayed. Nidhogg, the colonel of the North, was marching towards Cloud City with the North Army! The Mayor tried again to convince Lunar to leave. The League of Till, the name of Nidhogg's army, wasn't like the bandits from before after all, but Lunar was stubborn. She would help defend the city, even if she had to ride all the way to Lor River City to get reinforcements herself!

… … …

* * *

Solar remained behind. Cloud City was where he needed to be, but he hated letting his sister go. He knew that she would be back.

Sure enough, by the time Lunar had returned Nidhogg was nearly upon them. While the Mayor, again, tried to get Lunar to leave, she tried to get her brother to leave.

He declared, "If you're going to stay, then I'm going to stay! Where you go, I go, sister!" despite the fact that he hadn't followed her to the Lor River City. It wasn't like it was the first time Harry had been a contradictory little shit.

"You weird little creature," Lunar said fondly, then went back to her own conversation with the Mayor. "You heard him. We are staying."

The Mayor sighed in defeat, then named her General of the City?

'How did that work?' Harry wondered. His sister had no qualifications to be a military leader of any rank let alone General, at least by his understanding… Maybe because she was a designer and stubborn enough to not leave? Maybe because she had those special soul-swords?

Considering everyone was running around making clothes, it was probably just because she was a designer… and maybe their mother being the Lady of the Cloud Mill had something to do with it too…? Maybe?

… … …

* * *

Nidhogg had yet to attack. Solar was a little worried. He shuffled over to stand near his sister when she was given a letter. She read it aloud, for his benefit, softly but stopped after a moment. Her arm drifted to her side and Harry snatched away the letter.

"A duel? Just the two of you?" He looked up to his sister. "Don't do it, Lunar."

"Solar, I have to."

"NO, you don't!"

"Your brother is right," the Mayor tried to contribute, but Lunar had already begun to move forward.

Harry grumbled under his breath, the letter setting fire in his hand as he followed behind. "Stubborn bitch; if it wouldn't be hypocritical, I'd hate her for it."

… … …

* * *

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He could feel his blood boiling, possibly literally, in his veins.

His sister was about to get herself killed.

Not if he had anything to _do _about it.

… … …

* * *

That pink-haired girl Nikki yelled out, "Lunar!" at the same moment that Lunar yelled, "SOLAR!"

Because Harry had jumped in front of Nidhogg's sword and took it straight to the gut.

The colonel actually seemed shocked for a moment… and then flinched.

Harry snarled. "That's right, fucker. You suffer from the stupid blood curse just like the rest of us." Gosh, this position felt so familiar. Last time though, Harry was sure his body was bigger. Shitty shortness of pre-pubescent childhood.

He walked forward a bit, pushing the sword deeper through his body. "You deserve this pain far more than I do."

The shadows around Solar's feet began to writhe, curling up his body and latching onto Nidhogg's wrist, not allowing him to release the sword that was in the young boy's gut.

"Tch," The Northern scoffed, yanking at his hand and jostling the child. The action caused his eye to twitch as the blood curse that affected all of Miraland surged through his body. Is this how much it would have hurt if he'd struck the woman!? "You Cloud people… Talking of fate."

Harry laughed in Nidhogg's face, almost literally if not for the height difference. He spat a glob of blood at the colonel's feet and grinned up at the man, teeth stained red. "As if I give a fuck what Fate thinks."

"Solar!" Lunar called out again, this time her voice scolding. It was a delayed yet automatic reaction to the boy swearing. The worry she felt because of the sword in his stomach seemed to have detached her mind from her mouth, and the words seemed to just spill out automatically from sheer repetition.

It never stopped him from swearing, and there was no reason to think now was when he'd start listening.

"I'm sorry, sister," Solar tilted his head back to look at her. "I enjoyed our time together." He smiled, so serene, and then turned back to Nidhogg. "Say 'Goodbye' Prime Minister."

"What?" The man growled, eyes darting between the shadows that were moving up his arm and to his torso and the boy in front of him.

"Goodbye, Prime Minister," Harry said for him before his shadows plunged into the man's chest. Like he'd done several times before, he used those shadows to literally rip the man in half.

Nikki and Lunar gasped at the savage display in front of them before Nikki turned to the side and retched.

A few people did, actually.

With no one holding onto the sword in his gut, Solar fell forward onto his knees. The rain that fell began to smoke and sizzle as it hit his skin. "That can't be good," he muttered, blinking slowly in a dizzy swirl, tilting his head back again but this time to look at the sky. "Oh look, it's sister's bird. Hi Blue… pretty bird~"

The name caused Lunar to look up and then around for her boyfriend Louie-if Blue was there, it meant that Louie was, or at least a letter from him was- but then she ignored that urge and turned back to her brother.

When she tried to grab him to hold him, she couldn't.

"Solar, what's going on!? Why did you do that!? HOW did you do that!?" All of her composure was gone in the face of her dying little brother.

With maximum effort, Harry shrugged his shoulders, using the sword sticking out his back as a kickstand of sorts to keep his body upright for now. "I'm not quite sure why I'm burning up, but that was magic. Why do you think I took part of the Phoenix Tree myself?" Sure enough, in his hand, was that wand he had crafted.

"I thought that could only move objects through the air…" She'd watched him make, and then use, the wand previously, but never had it done something… she could still see the pieces of Nidhogg in her peripheral and shuddered, focusing fully on her brother. "Nevermind that, why - oh Solar, why…" Despite the pain, she reached forward and cupped his cheeks.

Solar closed his eyes, her hands a cooling balm to the blood curse's burning embers slowly eating through him, starting in his gut where he'd been stabbed, spreading to his veins and working outward to his skin. "I was meant to protect you," he managed to get out, the fire within actually starting to scorch the more flammable materials of his clothes. "I need to go, now, sister."

"No, Solar, no, please," Lunar was crying, though it was hard to see with the pouring rain.

"It's okay, sister. It's okay," Harry's breathing was wet and rattling and he coughed up some blood. That sword was kind of huge and must have nicked a lung. He might have been able to heal the wound with his badass wand but honestly had zero experience with blood curses so he needed to get out what needed to be said. "Save the wand. Don't let anyone get this sword. It has bad magic in it. Destroy it if you can… Toss it in a volcano, or something."

"Okay, okay, I will Solar," Lunar promised, not letting go of his cheeks even though his skin had grown so hot, she felt blisters beginning to form on her hands.

"Love you," Solar squeaked out before he was fully engulfed in flame. Lunar barely got her hands away in time.

Sadly, his last request was kind of… a moot point. Harry's body had burned in a quick flash of fire so intensely hot that there was very little left of anything that had been in contact with him. All that remained was a pile of ash slowly spreading in the rain, two warped and twisted halves of Dark Verdict, and scattered dots of melted metal from buttons and clasps pooling on the ground as they cooled.

Eventually, Nikki came and settled behind Lunar, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lunar stared down at her burnt hands, weeping.

When Louie showed up, Lunar flung herself at him and cried out about Solar.

"Your brother?" He questioned, having heard of the boy in their letters.

"That's all that's left of him," Nikki offered with a meek hand gesture when Lunar couldn't do more than sob.

Louie looked down at the pile of ash that surrounded the pieces of Dark Verdict and stumbled in shock. "How the…"

Nikki shrugged in response to his unfinished question. Lunar turned her head just enough to see what was left of her brother and choked off another sob.

"We can't even bury him…" She managed to whisper, voice already hoarse from crying.

In an attempt to be helpful, Nikki looked to Bobo and Momo and Momo produced a jar from… somewhere. Carefully, Nikki offered it out in silence. Lunar nodded and Nikki returned to the pile and began to scoop it, carefully as it was still hot, into the jar.

Lunar watched, her grief a heavy thing, letting Louie hold her up. "I can't even honor his last request…" Her voice was still barely a whisper.

"What do you mean?" asked Louie.

"He wanted me to keep his wand… but it burned… and he wanted me to destroy the sword… but he managed to do it himself."

For a moment, Louie just rubbed his hands up and down Lunar's arms, thinking about what he knew about Dark Verdict. "You know…" he began slowly, "A broken weapon can be repaired or reforged. Surely Solar would want you to be absolutely certain that even…" He motioned to the husk of such an evil blade, "that… couldn't be used again."

Lunar thought about what he said and then turned a weak smile up to him, the action barely reaching her eyes that were filled with tears again. "You always know just what to say…" She nuzzled into his chest, watching as her friends gathered the remains of her brother.

… … …

* * *

"Wow, didn't expect that to happen," Harry observed, looking at the sword through the Viewing Screen that made up one of the walls of the In-Between, the place he resided between lives. "How did it happen? Dark Verdict, I mean. How did it break?"

YOUR OWN MAGIC, PLUS THE WAND YOU MADE, AND THAT OF THE SWORD…

Death trailed off, letting Harry fill in the blanks, which he did with a nod. "Still, impressive. Miraland is better for it, I suppose."

YES, MASTER.

"Wellp, all in a day's work I supposed. I do feel bad about Lunar's hands, though."

SHE BEGAN A VERY POPULAR LINE OF GLOVES. EVEN NAMED A FEW AFTER YOU.

"Aww, what a sweetie." Harry laughed, then turned to look at Death. "So, where to next?"

… … …

* * *

**AN: So, I just finished chapter 15 in the game Love Nikki Dress-up Queen and was seriously struck by how this… fashion game… has such a crazy intense story around it (I've been playing for nearly two years, but I go through these story chapters super slow lol) and well… When writing the Twilight fic, I made a comment to my beta about how I wanted to mention how "Nikki would be proud of him" about how he was so fashionable, and then I saw that Lunar-Nidhogg battle and well… … I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So I wrote it. 8D **


End file.
